Ice Skating
by dumbhumanlikeme
Summary: CrissColfer fic. Filming White Christmas at Bryant Park. a fictional idea of what couldve happened. short and fluffy AU oneshot.


**HEY! i got this idea in class today when i was bored :)**

**i decided to try a CrissColfer fic about them filming White Christmas in Bryant Park. I used a couple real details, but it is AU.**

**short and fluffy **

**i dont own any of these lovely people (:**

**hope you like it (:**

* * *

Darren looked out his window at the passing city. New York City never failed to amaze him; no matter how many times he came. He held his flip cam in his hands as they made their way to Bryant Park. He was making a video of their day; plenty of shenanigans ensued. He knew the fans would love it and he loved making memories of his time on Glee. He unbuckled his seatbelt as the driver pulled up to a curb. He thanked him and stepped out of the car into the chilly, New York air. Clasping his hands together, he walked towards the makeshift set. His eyes lit up when he spotted Adam in a bulky white jacket.  
"Adam!" he called out, bouncing over to him. The director laughed at Darren's unfailing enthusiasm.  
"Hey, Dare," he greeted, quickly hugging Darren. The curly haired boy rubbed his hands together,  
"So what's our plan for today?" he asked, glancing around the set.  
"Well, it's going to be a long night," he explained, to which Darren grinned, "were going to spend the first couple hours rehearsing. You'll get in costume, but we'll do your hair later. We don't trust your hair to stay put through rehearsal," he joked, mussing Darren's loose curls while he laughed.  
"Where's Chris?" he asked, a wide grin on his face. Adam smiled knowingly,  
"He's in the trailer," he answered, winking at Darren when he strolled away. He could tell Darren and Chris had more to their relationship than they were letting on, you could see it in the way they looked at each other. He hoped they would come around and admit their feelings for eachother; even the fans knew there was someone going on. he shook his head, grinning slightly and walked away to look for Mike.

* * *

Darren walked up to the trailer, smiling at the sign with both their names on it posted on the door. He knocked politely, not wanting to catch Chris off guard.  
"Come in," Chris's voice called from inside. Darren opened the door and stepped inside. His foot caught on something and he ended up stumbling through the entrance. He blushed as Chris giggled, looking up at him over his glasses, his laptop propped in his lap.  
"What're you doing?" he asked, smiling as Chris pushed his glasses up his nose. He didn't look up from his laptop,  
"Publicity for the SBL book release," he answered, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Darren couldn't help but smile, his eyes lighting up. Chris was so accomplished and so young. He was so inspiring to everyone.  
"So you ready for hours of ice skating?" Darren asked, walking over to the closet and grabbing the garment bag with his name on it. He looked over when he heard silence. Chris was biting his lip nervously,  
"Can I be honest?" Darren stopped,  
"Yeah of course," he answered, his eyebrows furrowing.  
" When I skate," he started, "I spend more time on the ground than on my feet," he finished, grinning. Darren laughed, his voice ringing throughout the room.  
"I'm sure you'll do great Chris, we have yet to find something that you don't excel at!" he reassured, winking. He turned his back to walk to the small dressing room, not seeing the blush that tinted Chris's cheeks. He could never tell if Dare was flirting with him, or just being his normal sweet self. It was frustrating. Darren wasn't gay; it was stupid for Chris to like him so much. He had never had a boyfriend before, but his feelings for Darren were more than he felt for his other friends. He signed, sending a final email and shutting his laptop. He took off his glasses, carefully placing them in their case. He stood up and Darren came out of the dressing room. His shirt slid up a little as he stretched his arms and Darren couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the pale skin that was showing.  
He shook his head softly; he couldn't make his small crush on Chris obvious. Okay, maybe small crush wasn't appropriate; more like totally in love with him. Not really, but there were definitely feelings there. He didn't understand them at all. He thought he was straight? But then again, he always believed that one falls in love with a person, not a gender.

"Ready?" Chris asked him. Darren looked at him, assessing his clothes.

"Oh, I hadn't realized you had already changed," he commented, tying his scarf. Chris smiled and held the door open for Darren, who smiled as he walked out, soon joined by his co-worker. Darren bounced most of the short way to the rink, Chris smiling at him with adoring eyes.

"Hey, Guys!" they turned to see Adam and Mike walking towards them.

"We're going to film all the scenes with Mike first so he doesn't have to be here for our ice skating escapade," Adam instructed, going into director mode. Both boys nodded and followed Adam to their instructed location. Chris and Mike just outside the rink and Darren standing in the middle. After pulling on his ice skates, he skated out; delighted to see so many fans on the side of the rink. Even though the fans made everything a bit chaotic, he loved them being here and supporting them. Adam gave the cue and Darren glided to where the other two were,

"Package for Kurt- fuck," he muttered, messing up his line. Chris giggled at his blunder to which Darren replied by sticking out his tongue.

"Its okay, Dare, let's try again," Adam called out. They filmed the scene until they got the perfect take. They excused Mike after his scenes were finished. Darren skated circles around the rink effortlessly and stopped and chatted with fans every now and again. He looked up when he heard laughter and chuckled when he saw Adam helping Chris onto the ice. He skated over and grabbed Chris's hands in his own. His eyes sparkling with excitement,

"You ready to learn to skate?" He asked, thinking he might have seen a blush in Chris's cheeks but figuring it was probably just from the cold. The boy just nodded in response and allowed Darren to guide him to the center. Adam watched with a small smile as the two boys interacted, love evident on their faces. He laughed silently as Chris almost fell, Dare catching him around his waist.

"Woahh, there, Chris," he said, not letting go of his hold around the younger boy's waist. The boy blushed deeply as he steadied his balance,

"I told you I was bad at this!" he exclaimed, stuttering a bit as he was delighted and a bit shocked that Darren's arms were still wrapped around him.

"Here, watch," Darren dropped his hold from around the boy, who immediately felt empty. He skated in a circle around Chris, demonstrating how to move his feet. Chris nodded and tried to copy him. His blade getting caught in the ice, he fell over and landed on his stomach. Immediately, he put his legs in the air and propped up on his elbows, posing. There were flashes of cameras and Darren just stared at Chris. He was simply perfect.

"C'mere you," Dare said, reaching his hand down to the boy and helping him up.

"Waiitttttt," Chris drawled after standing and wiping the pieces of ice off his jacket. He moved his feet, dancing sideways across the ice, much to Darren's amusement. He laughed and skated to where Chris had ended up. Swiping a strand of hair, that had fallen onto Chris's forehead, back, he muttered,  
"You're adorable," Chris couldn't move. He stood in shock and as blood rushed to his cheeks. He giggled quietly,

"Thanks, Dare, you too,"

"Alright boys! Darren! Time for your hair! Chris! You're going to work with Zach for a bit!" Adam called. Darren waved and skated towards the exit, Chris just standing and watching him effortlessly move across the ice.

"Hey Chris! You ready!" Zach skated over to him, his smile as bright as always. He had to be one of the most happy people alive, that man.

"Yup!" Chris nodded and did a little dance, stumbling, and falling into Zach. He laughed and winked,

"Looks like we got some work to do," Chris grinned sheepishly and they got to work

* * *

Darren walked out of his dressing room, his hair cemented to his head. Walking awkwardly, due to his skates, to the edge of the rink, he laughed when he saw Chris and Adam standing on the ice, dancing. Chris was truly the cutest thing he had ever seen. Adam laughed and turned around. Spotting Darren, he called him over to the ice. He skated out and grinned at Chris.  
"You good now?" he asked, his eyes crinkling.

"I don't fall_ as much_ anymore," Chris grinned, his bright blue eyes shining. They stared at each other, smiling, until Adam coughed awkwardly next to them.

"Alright, lovebirds, you ready," They both rolled their eyes at his comment, but nodded. Adam skated away and the track started. They started their routine, lip syncing to the music. All was going fine until Chris bumped into someone.

"Beep, Beep, Beep," he sang as he hit them. The track stopped and Darren burst out laughing. He grabbed Chris by the hand and helped his skate back towards the middle. They repeated this many times. Both boys lost count. Around two in the morning, Darren pulled out his flip cam, turning it to Chris. They both made short comments on how they were doing until Adam called them back.

"Okay guys, were done on the ice," he said, both boys cheering. He grinned and led them inside to a makeshift set complete with Christmas decorations. They went through their lines a couple times quietly.

"Okay guys, action!" Adam called out, everyone quieting down. They did the scene perfectly. When coming time for the hug, the embraced tightly and for a second, it didn't feel as if they were Kurt and Blaine, it felt like they were Darren and Chris. They reluctantly pulled away, only to stare into each other's equally wide eyes. Adam smiled,

"That's a wrap, guys!" he said, walking over to hug them both and thank them. They both smiled and headed towards the trailer, neither one saying a word. Once inside and taking off their heavy coats, Chris asked,  
"What're you doing now?" Darren stretched and muffled a yawn.

"Zach and I have to fly back in a couple minutes to shoot a scene for the Thanksgiving episode,"

"Oh," Chris said quietly, he had been hoping for some time alone with Darren. He stared down at the floor.

"Chris," Darren murmured, walking over to the younger boy who looked up. Darren walked closer until he was right in front of Chris. He took a deep breath, mentally encouraging himself. He leaned in closer, paused, then lightly pressed his lips to Chris's. They both gasped. Neither of them had ever experienced a kiss like this before. It felt like their lips were on fire, making the 'sparks' people talk about look cold in comparison. Darren brought his hand up to cradle the boy's cheek as their lips moved together. After a moment, they pulled apart.

"Good night, Chris," Dare murmured, pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips again, and walked out of the trailer into the cold night.


End file.
